


Christmas in Causton

by edgy_fluffball



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Midsomer Murders - All Media Types, Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian is Charlie Nelson, Christmas Fluff, Deacy is the sweetest, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Midsomer Murders AU, OC is Roger's sister, Romantic Fluff, Yes there are two Johns, freddie being freddie, no one dies for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgy_fluffball/pseuds/edgy_fluffball
Summary: Based on Gwilym Lee's stint on Midsomer Murders. Brian is DS Nelson. The Barnabys are the Barnabys.Christmas can be a test, especially, if one host is left with all preparations. A collection of fluff and joy.





	Christmas in Causton

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like writing RPF, so I had to come up with an excuse for putting Gwilym's face in there. At some point, the Queen boys made an appearance and then I just couldn't be bothered to make this into something sensible.

Drawing lots to determine who should host Christmas dinner had proved to be less stressful for most of their inner circle. It cut short the debate in between them and spared them the actual discussion. It had turned into a tradition that neither of them wanted to miss anymore.

The only one of them who did not seem to catch a break was Matti who had taken on the task to actually prepare the meal they would eat at their house. She had planned and organised everything meticulously, the written list was taped to the cupboard door above the workplace. Matti had crossed off two items so far, she had tidied up in the living room and gotten the last Christmas decorations down from the attic. They had intended to finish decorating before the last Advent Sunday but then things had happened, and she had been left with the sole responsibility and an enormous amount of tasks to tackle and problems to solve. She had assured everyone that she did not mind, Christmas was meant as an opportunity to get together with your loved ones, after all. Hosting the Christmas dinner for more than their usual pair meant a lot to both of them. It only occurred to her that she was on her own when she was left alone on Christmas Day with the shopping done and a tree in the living room but nothing else prepared. She stood in the middle of the kitchen, hair tied up and an apron around her waist, the old, tattered cook book in hands that a great-great-aunt had left her. The TV blared in the background, it had been the radio before but she had grown tired of the repetitive Christmas playlist played on the _Midsomer Radio_. The news had brought little information on whether the Causton CDI had finally wrapped up for Christmas, either, and Matti did not want to get distracted. She could not allow herself to get distracted.

As long as she got the stuffed turkey into the oven on time, they would still be alright, she told herself. The two of them had bought the bird together at the farmers market, a few days before. Matti had hardly been able to carry it then and she had struggled to put it in the oven once it had been filled. Fortunately, she told herself, she would not have to busy herself with it anymore until everyone was there for dinner.

She breathed deeply, grabbing one of the smaller cardboard boxes she had left on the counter and made her way over to the Christmas tree. Since they had not gotten around to decorate it, she still had to put the tinsel and baubles on, spread the fairy lights and unwrap the family heirloom ornaments that both of them had brought into their combined family. Her boyfriend insisted on being the one to put the tree topper on every single year they had spent together and Matti could not refuse him a wish simple as that. His childlike joy whenever he got to stretch to his full height to place the star on the highest peak their tree reached to, made her happier than anything else. Most of the tinsel garlands were homemade, Matti had crafted them on a lonely December afternoon in their old flat in London when the essays on the changes of Victorian society could no longer keep her busy. They were part of their Christmas decorations ever since.

She hummed along to the soundtrack playing on TV and began to untangle the string of fairy lights she put on the tree instead of candles. Every year, they discussed an opportunity to store the lights without bundling them up and tangling them again. It never changed the struggle, however, every year anew, Matti stood in front of the tree and tried to sort the string lights.

Once the tree was decorated with ornaments and a few candy canes, and their presents placed underneath it, Matti returned to the kitchen. She checked on the turkey, poured some sauce over it and closed the oven with a pleased smile on her lips. Next up was cutting and preparing parsnips and potatoes, washing the Brussel sprouts John and Sarah had requested and getting the cranberries for the sauce ready. The parsnips and potatoes could easily sit in a bowl on the side, closed off with a little cling film whilst she cooked the sauce. It could be reheated later, whilst everything else finished off cooking. The sprouts were a challenge; Matti estimated both seasoning and steaming time by look and smell alone since she would never taste them.

She left the vegetables on the side for a moment and went to tidy the last corners she had not managed to get to in the morning. Brian had left before she woke up, leaving a note about something having come up at work that needed his urgent attention. Matti knew that her boyfriend was most likely to return home early before the guests arrived but his absence made her worry about finishing on time.

The year before, they had spent Christmas at John and Sarah’s place – Brian was coming and going as he pleased anyway and she had babysat quite a few times to allow the new parents some time out. The year before that, it had been their last trip up north to stay with her parents. It had ended in a less than pleasant way with Brian threatening her father with a charge of insulting an officer before driving her home to Midsomer. To the warmth and cosiness of the cottage they owned.

Matti collected a few clothes off the couch and the floor in the bedroom and dumped them in the hamper. Both she and Brian had made a habit of dropping single items of clothing on any surface, predominantly jumpers and socks. She had told him to take care of his own mess, of course but with little to no effect. Instead, he had kissed her and reminded her of the Christmas jumpers he had brought home for them. Brian loved the jumpers his boss would wear for Christmas and he had started an unofficial competition for the ugliest jumper with him and his friends, the ones that came over from London to celebrate with them. Matti had joined them at some point, put on a jumper and danced around the table with them.

Brian loved Midsomer, something they had not been sure about the transfer. She remembered the day her boyfriend had told her that he would have to move away from London, away from her, away from their friends. Matti had needed a few months to come to terms with his absence. He sent her pictures and updates, called her in his free time and made sure to share every aspect of life in Causton. He had introduced her to John and Sarah, to Kate, his former landlord and had shown her around once she managed to visit him. She had fallen in love with him all over again as they walked through the Midsomer Commons. He had taken her hand halfway down a road and pointed out the school where Sarah worked. She had leaned into him, felt his warmth seep through her clothes and his voice caress her neck as he whispered promises into her ear.

She finished her degree in record time, packed her things and moved to Causton a year later. Sarah had helped her, got her the job as maternity cover for a history teacher. The teacher decided to move to Scotland after the birth and Matti had gained a permanent job. It had been around the same time that they moved into the cottage, close to the river where he had promised her so much. They had made a home there. All that was missing was a dog, John regularly joked, petting Sykes affectionately. The terrier perked up every time another dog was mentioned, clever as he was.

Matti hummed along to the theme tune of another holiday themed TV show as she finally added potatoes and parsnips into two pans in order to roast them to perfection in the time remaining. She was thankful for any programme that used U2, Queen or Paul McCartney’s Christmas songs, rather than Mariah Carey or Bing Crosby.

‘Thank God it’s Christmas,’ she muttered and closed the pot over the sprouts.

The smells mixed in her kitchen and wafted into the living room. She felt warm in her woollen jumper but the roast needed finishing before she could feel uncomfortable. The turkey required another basting before she could leave it to sit, crackling brown and glossy. Matti moved around the kitchen and got cutlery and dishes ready to be laid on the table. She was proud of the heirloom she had inherited from her great-great-aunt, including serviette rings, gravy boat and gilt-edged wineglasses. They were perfect for Christmas.

She had just about finished checking all her pots, casseroles and baking dishes and took the first stack of plates off the counter.

‘Careful, don’t drop that,’ a soft, slightly raspy voice ghosted over her skin, ‘we wouldn’t want to make a mess tonight, would we?’

Firm arms moved over her waist, sliding along the waistband of her skirt. Warm hands cupped her hips for a moment before moving on to her belly. Matti melted into his touch, leaning back against his chest as his lips pressed small kisses to her neck.

‘I missed you, darling,’ Brian squeezed her into his torso, ‘I’m sorry I had to leave so early this morning.’

‘Everything alright at the station?’

‘Yes, the usual panic before Christmas. Someone thought something had happened and in the end it turned out to be the neighbour’s cat,’ Brian rested his chin on her shoulder and breathed in softly, ‘you smell of food and spices.’

‘Of course I do, I had to cook, after all,’ Matti held onto his hand over her stomach, ‘would you do me a favour?’

‘Anything, my love,’ he hummed quietly into her neck, ‘are you going to wear this jumper later on?’

‘It’s the only one I found this year, don’t you like it? It’s a monstrosity, isn’t it?’ she giggled and fiddled with the oversized golden bow on the present woven into the front of her jumper, ‘Will you be a dear and lay the table before refreshing yourself?’

Brian sighed and loosened his arms around her waist, ‘A pity, I was just about to suggest you join me. Well then, duty calls.’

He took the plates out of her hand, dipped into her space to press a kiss to her lips and left the kitchen again, making his way over to the dining table. Matti watched him as he placed one plate after the other. His soft, brown hair was slightly tousled, an indicator for stress at work. The collar of his shirt peeked over the neckline of his jumper and the hem had slipped out of his belt.

‘Any news from the boys?’ Matti added the last spices to the cranberry sauce.

‘Nothing except one text from Roger, an excited one when they set off,’ Brian returned emptyhanded to pick up the cutlery, stealing another kiss from her, ‘they should be here for dinner.’

‘Sounds wonderful,’ Matti chased his touch, ‘I did miss your idiots.’

‘Come on, dear, don’t be ridiculous, they are your idiots just as much!’

‘I’ll accept Roger,’ she called after him, ‘Freddie and John are your responsibility! I didn’t drag them to all the parties and outings in London.’

‘I still think they came with Roger.’

Matti smiled, ‘Fortunately, you met Roger. We wouldn’t have gotten to know each other, otherwise. Unfortunately, Roger goes nowhere without Freddie and John nowadays. I think he misses you terribly.’

‘Why not you?’ Brian got the napkins and carving set, ‘I should hope he misses his sister.’

He finished laying the table, reported back to her and awaited her approval before strolling into their bedroom to get a change of clothes. Matti could hear the shower start and a minute later, the scent of his shower gel bored its way into the kitchen, momentarily taking over from the smell of roast dinner. She opened the cupboard to get her last decorations out. The crackers, mistletoe and small gift parcels she had wrapped put the finishing touch to the Christmas dinner table. She had brought her candelabra out of its box in the attic, placed it in the middle of the tablecloth and put some red candles in it. The colour code she had used matched the tree; dark green, red, white and silver were the only colours she had used.

She had just about distributed the crackers on the table, when the doorbell rang. The sound of water in the shower stopped momentarily. Matti rolled her eyes and cast a glance at her wristwatch.

‘I’ll get it,’ she slid down the hallway on her socks and came to a halt in front of the door.

Sarah and John shared an amused look when she opened the door, ‘Hello there, Boss One and Boss Two. Welcome to this year’s Christmas extravaganza. Hello Betty!’

The small girl stretched her arms out towards Matti and was passed over, Sarah kissed her cheek before entering, almost tripping over Sykes who dashed past all of them. John took a moment longer before stepping over the threshold. He still looked around when he entered, a look she knew from Brian, a police man observing his surroundings before getting comfortable.

‘Hello Matti, it was very kind of you two to offer hosting tonight. I hope it wasn’t too stressful? Brian mentioned more guests this year?’

‘My brother is coming from London with two of Brian’s friends. I managed to get everything ready, even with Brian being held up at the station all day,’ she smiled and kissed his cheek as well.

‘At the station?’ John knit his brows together, ‘I thought –‘

‘John,’ Sarah called from the living room, ‘Look at this beautiful tree! And bring the presents.’

‘Yes, Mrs Barnaby.’

Matti occupied herself with Betty on her arm, allowing her to play with her hair as she walked down the hallway. The little girl giggled softly and pulled at a strand of hair.

‘Betty, shall we go find mama and daddy?’

‘Sykes!’ the toddler demanded.

‘Okay, we are going to find Sykes, then,’ Matti settled her on her hip again, ‘I have to get something first.’

The bathroom door opened and Brian stepped out into the hallway, now dressed in his Christmas jumper as well. His hair was damp but still tousled and he looked a little less tense than earlier.

‘Sarah! Sir, I apologise for being absent a minute ago, I felt a little run down after today,’ he stepped around the corner.

‘Of course you did,’ Sarah hugged him, ‘after a day like that.’

‘Yes, what a day,’ John lifted one eyebrow, usually a sign of amusement with him, ‘I am surprised you are still on your feet.’

Matti shook her head and handed Betty back to Sarah, ‘I’ll get everything on the table, the boys should be here soon as well.’

Brian joined her in the kitchen, Christmas tree with pompoms as baubles and little bells on his chest. He snaked his arms around her shoulders for a moment, dropping a kiss to the top of her head and another one to the corner of her mouth as she filled the different sides into the good china Brian had gotten as a present from his parents when they first moved in together.

‘Why do we have to have this dinner?’ he whispered with a sigh, ‘Why can’t it be us, on our own with a beer in front of the fireplace?’

‘Because that fireplace is still cold,’ Matti turned half in his embrace and pecked his lips, ‘be a dear and change that? Oh, and take a beer for John. I’ll bring the wine over in a moment.’

‘You really know how to dampen the mood,’ Brian nipped at her jaw and buried his face in her hair, ‘Beer, wine, fireplace – do we need anything else?’

‘Only whatever you think we need for the boys,’ Matti poured the gravy into the boat.

‘A play area, then.’

‘Don’t get grumpy now,’ she laughed and set down the last pot, ‘they are your friends, they love you and you haven’t seen them in months.’

‘True, true,’ Brian got a few beers out of the fridge and put them on a tray, ‘see you in there.’

Matti finished the decorations, got another tray out and stacked bowls on it. Her boyfriend was still opening beer bottles when she entered. Sarah jumped to her side immediately and took the heaviest pot off the tray.

‘This looks heavenly, Matti,’ she set the pot down on the sideboard, ‘you must have worked yourself into the ground over this.’

‘It’s nothing,’ Matti blushed and rearranged parsnips and sprouts.

‘Nothing? You could feed an army with that amount of food,’ John lifted another eyebrow.

‘You haven’t had the pleasure of meeting Matti’s brother, yet,’ Brian grinned, ‘Roger can eat and drink his weight and still look like the early morning.’

‘Before you ask, yes, Brian is jealous,’ Matti rolled her eyes with a smile, ‘he went out with Roger once and was so hungover afterwards that he didn’t even remember how he’d gotten home. My dearest brother dropped him off and came by in the morning to check on him –‘

‘All bright-eyed and bushy-tailed,’ Brian grunted, ‘he even had breakfast in front of me.’

‘Are they bringing their partners?’ Matti tried to distract her boyfriend, clearing her throat to indicate the change of topic.

‘I think so. Freddie mentioned a new boyfriend and John and his Veronica are inseparable, anyway. Any news from Roger?’

‘Nasty breakup, last I heard,’ she cooed at Betty who stretched her arms out at her, ‘he’s going to be manageable, though, with no girls around.’

Sarah and John chuckled, toasted them and settled back on the sofa. Betty had found the toys Matti left out for her and knocked two toy blocks together with obvious glee. Brian joined her and a second later, Sykes rolled up on his feet.

Matti heard the clicking of a released shutter and turned around to where Sarah put down her camera with a smile, ‘This is going to look nice in a frame.’

‘Yes,’ John put an arm around her, ‘It is also our child and Matti’s man. What are you going to say if your parents ask?’

‘I will give the picture to Matti and Brian, of course.’

‘A picture with our child?’

‘Yes!’

‘Why?’

‘Because it is nice, John, a beautiful memory. Brian is the one you kept around, after all,’ Sarah pecked his lips and waved at Betty on the floor, ‘Imagine how nice it will be to have this photo around as a reminder how nice it was to worry about other peoples’ children, instead of their own. Once the day arrives.’

Matti caught Brian’s hurried glance and the twitch in his eye. She smiled and turned away again. Children had not yet been subject to their discussions. Yet. She doubted that Brian, the sweet, gentle, loving soul, would be happy with a life without children, without the light and love he could give and share out to other people. She doubted that she would prefer a life without the joy of children. The thought grew stronger with every passing day, with every time she babysat for Sarah and John, she wished to have her own, her shared life with Brian.

The gravel outside scrunched underneath wheels. Car doors slammed and laughter sounded into the room.

‘I’m going,’ Matti yelled and turned on her heels, skidding down the hallway again to almost take the door off its hinges as she tore the door open.

‘Roger,’ she heard Brian sigh behind her, as if it explained everything.

Then, she jumped into the widespread arms of her brother, throwing her arms around his neck. She clung to him and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Roger chuckled and petted her hair, hugging her back and brushing fingertips over her cheek.

‘Miss me, shorty? You never come up to London anymore,’ she could feel his breath on her neck and tightened her grip on his neck, ‘Don’t worry, we’re here for a few days, after all.’

He set her down gently, stroking her shoulder, ‘You are not wearing any shoes.’

‘Had to go greet my big brother, didn’t I?

Matti hugged Freddie and John, her brother’s best friends, the men she had come to know almost as well as him before greeting John’s fiancée as well who handed her the vegetarian option she had promised to bring. Freddie’s boyfriend kept in the back, looking down at his feet. She smiled at him and held her hand out.

‘Welcome to Midsomer. I’m Matti.’

‘Jim,’ he shook her hand, ‘your house looks beautiful. Thank you for allowing me to join your dinner party tonight.’

‘She would invite anyone who didn’t have a place for Christmas,’ Brian joined them outside, moving towards Roger like the moon was drawn in to the sun, a smile on his face and arms open in welcome, ‘not done being an old twit, yet?’

‘Never, pighead,’ Roger slapped his back before allowing Brian to move on to Freddie, John, Veronica and Jim who watched in mild astonishment.

Matti looked back to the house where John and Sarah stood at the door. They had brought Betty over who seemed to take an immediate interest in Roger’s hair. Her chubby arms reached out for him.

‘John, Sarah – this is my older brother, Roger. Our friends, John, Freddie, Veronica and Jim,’ she turned around and shot a last warning glance at her brother, ‘guys, these are DCI John Barnaby – Brian’s superior – and his wife Sarah – my boss. The tiny bundle of joy is Betty and the four-legged nuisance is Sykes.’

He barked at the mention of his name before turning back towards the living room. Matti watched him with a slight frown.

‘Sarah,’ she took a first step, ‘the turkey!’

They bolted through the hallway, racing to get to the table first before Sykes could get there. Matti was just in time to hold him back at the collar.

‘Bad dog,’ she scolded, ‘turkey’s for humans! You will have to wait another minute for your food.’

Sarah shook her head, ‘We almost lost the turkey before dinner. How to explain that to the men.’

‘Since none of them ran in to help…’ Matti looked around the living room, ‘we should get them in here before everything cools off entirely. Brian!’

‘Coming,’ he answered, a chuckle just about obscured in his voice that Matti knew too well, ‘just rounding up your brother.’

‘Hey!’

Matti rolled her eyes, ‘Roger and Brian tease each other endlessly. They are more like siblings than Roger and I am.’

She heard her brother mimic her, followed by Freddie’s giggle and John’s snort, ‘Sit down, boys. You came here for a Christmas dinner, after all. Veronica, if you don’t mind?’

She directed everybody to their seats, helped settle Betty in the highchair the Barnaby’s had brought over and handed Brian the carving set. Only then could she allow herself to sit down next to him. Her place between Brian and Roger was a remainder of university days when she needed to physically part them.

‘Well, thank you for coming tonight,’ Brian looked down on the table, awkwardness oozing from his very being, ‘I trust that we are going to have a wonderful evening. Thank you, John and Sarah for allowing us to host you. Thank you, guys, for making the trip down here from London. Yes, I know that you only came for Matti. We have a few beers and wine on the sideboard, I’m sure there is enough for everyone. Oh, and welcome Jim! Merry Christmas!’

He carved the turkey, Matti handed him plates around and made sure they returned to the right people. Sarah was quick to get bowls from the sideboard and Veronica made sure that everybody got the gravy and cranberry sauce. Betty got her own little portion of everything, cut down in child appropriate bites. When everybody was settled and drinks were poured out, Sarah got all of them to look up another time to take a photograph. She promised them that she would let them eat before taking more but insisted on having to take some individuals of them.

Sarah was the one to take over making small talk with their guests. Matti thanked her with all the gratefulness of her tired mind. She felt the consequences of a day on her feet without a break, the toll it took on her perceptiveness. Her brain felt mushy and not up for the job.

‘You alright, shorty?’ Roger leaned over to her and put an arm around her shoulder, ‘you have hardly eaten anything.’

‘Bit of a low. Did you want more food?’

Roger pulled her towards him slightly until her head rested on his shoulder, ‘I couldn’t eat a portion more if I wanted to. Your cooking is divine!’

‘You’ll have the chance to eat leftovers for the entire time you’re here,’ Matti breathed in and was transported back in time.

She thought of Christmas Nights spent sneaking out of beds to peek into the living room, putting chocolates from their parents’ stocking in theirs and putting their own presents under the tree once their mother had gone to bed. She remembered Christmas Eves in London, away from home and lonely, but then Roger showed up with his new car and took her to wherever he and his friends were celebrating that year. Brian had been there, John and Veronica at the early stages of their relationship, and Freddie, ever the soft soul to hug her and make her part of the group.

‘Hey shorty,’ Roger nudged her side and kissed her forehead, ‘your man is getting a little antsy.’

Matti looked up and met Brian’s inquiring look. She shook her head and reached for his hand. He took it, sporting a confused look.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Second time I get asked that,’ she smiled droopily, ‘just knackered, that’s all.’

She looked around the table. It seemed like everybody had connected, Sarah had engaged Veronica, Jim and John in a conversation, Freddie discussed recent politics with John who, at the same time, fed Betty. The bowls on the table were a little emptier, the turkey almost diminished and the vegetarian option gone completely. Matti pushed herself off Roger’s shoulder, aided by his hand on her shoulder.

‘I am sorry, I needed a moment,’ she pushed her hair back and squeezed Brian’s hand, ‘I’m back now.’

‘Oh Matti, don’t worry about a thing,’ John gave her a smile, ‘okay, Rog – we are going to take over the kitchen now.’

‘And you dare speak about not worrying?’ Matti jumped up and tried to gather a few of the used plates together, ‘no, never again!’

‘Look at that, she’s back up,’ John grinned and high-fived Roger over the table.

Sarah looked on amused as Brian shot his friends annoyed glances. He got up as well and lent Matti a hand as she started to clear the table. They worked hand in hand, stacking the dishwasher and wrapping leftovers up.

‘Are you okay?’ Brian looked back into the living room, ‘everyone’s occupied, do you need to scream it out?’

‘I’m alright, boo. Hey, how are you, anyway; you seemed so down earlier. Did John torment you so much at work?’ Matti allowed him to wrap his arms around her and leaned into his touch as he pulled her closer, until she stood pressed up against him, back to chest, his arms crossed over her chest and his chin resting on her shoulder.

She was enveloped in his embrace and his smell, shower gel and aftershave mixing together until it made up this special scent of home. When she had lived on her own, with Brian in Causton, the smell, clinging to an old jumper, had calmed her down until she saw him again. When she had missed him so much she felt as if she was being torn into pieces, his smell had reassured her of everything she needed. When Brian had to stay at crime scenes, observe something overnight, she slept in his clothes, curled up in their bed and buried her head in his pillow, breathing him.

‘Don’t believe him too much, Matti,’ John entered the kitchen, Betty on his arm, ‘Brian has a dramatic streak about himself. Now, this little lady needs a change, a little entertainment and a sleep before the grownups can settle back with a beer or glass of wine. May we use the bathroom?’

Matti nodded with a smile. John hummed a melody, calming Betty down whilst he collected the changing bag. The little girl sniffled into her father’s neck, the discomfort clear to see on her small, round face. John gave them a last meaningful glance before he took Betty to the bathroom.

‘He is a great dad, isn’t he?’ Matti mouthed at Brian’s neck, relishing in the sensation of the stubble on his jaw on her lips, ‘And Betty is cute as a button.’

‘She is,’ Brian agreed with a soft smile into her throat, ‘makes you think, doesn’t it? What it would be like to have our own, at some point. Whether we would cope as well as John and Sarah. How it would change us as people.’

‘Well, I, for one, would grow very fat and go through incredible pain,’ Matti intertwined their fingers over her stomach, turning her head to rest her forehead on his cheek.

Brian rocked them on the spot carefully. Matti could feel a deep breath go through his body, gently pushing his ribcage into her back. His fingers in her hand were trembling.

‘Boo,’ she lifted his hand and pressed her lips to it, feeling tears prick in her eyes as she let go of his hand again to rest her own hand against his cheek, one thumb ghosting over the skin, ‘I wouldn’t mind. I wouldn’t mind. Carrying your child? Making our pair a trio and building our own family? Brian, I would love to give you that. Both of us want kids, and you have this huge golden heart that needs to love people and I am not enough to receive that love alone.’

When she looked up to meet Brian’s eyes, he had true wonder in his gaze. He looked surprised, if anything. Matti had just enough time to think about how easily she could decipher his moods before she found herself being pulled into a bruising kiss that left her breathless in Brian’s arms. He pulled her even closer and buried his head in the crook of her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair. Matti held on to him equally tight, feeling lightheaded and weepy with the rush of emotions that surged around in her head. She wanted to say more, tell him just how much she loved him, how much she dreaded having to let go of him again within minutes. She wanted to kiss him to let him know what he meant to her and why she felt so devoted to him and their relationship. The words did not leave her lips, she felt them on the tip of her tongue but did not know how to voice them. All she could do was to kiss him back with all the desperation left in the vast overflow of emotions, the chaos in her mind raging against the borders of what words could comprehend. It did not matter, she told herself. Brian knew what she was trying to tell him, judging by the warm feeling that took over when his lips met hers in another kiss, chasing after the preceding.

‘Hey guys,’ Matti chose not to turn around at her brother’s voice, instead hiding in Brian’s arms, allowing him to press a last open-mouthed kiss to her throat, ‘oh come on, you make me want to join the hugging and kissing. Also, the boys out there miss you.’

Matti quickly wiped her eyes and stepped out of Brian’s embrace. Her brother gave her a quick once-over and shook his head, his lips pulled into a wide smile. He crossed the room and put an arm around her boyfriend.

‘We are going to go outside and have a little chat,’ he steered Brian out of the kitchen, ‘you can join the rest again, shorty.’

Sarah waved her over when she left the kitchen a minute later after she had checked herself over in the oven door and grabbed the ice cream cake from the freezer that she had bought for dessert. She felt collected enough to return to the living room. John and Freddie looked at her with careful expressions, almost as if they were awaiting something. Sarah lifted an eyebrow in a perfect copy of her husband. She motioned to the empty space next to her on the sofa.

‘Is everything okay, Matti? You look a little flushed,’ a smile tugged at her mouth, ‘I was just talking about what we had planned for the next open day.’

Matti sat down in between her and Veronica and put the ice cream cake on the table, ‘Everything is fine. I thought we could have some pudding before Roger comes back and diminishes it all?’

‘Did he take Brian outside?’ Freddie handed out spoons and plates, ‘You had quite a serious talk, it seemed.’

‘I don’t have a clue what they might be discussing,’ Matti shrugged, ‘Roger didn’t say.’

John and Freddie exchanged a look. She wanted to ask what had happened, when John came back with Betty who seemed a little less active than before. He held her out with a questioning look, Matti took her and sat her down on her lap.

‘You were going to have pudding without me?’

‘Always, John,’ Matti smiled sweetly, ‘oh Freddie, you didn’t bring a jar of your raspberry sauce, did you?’

‘Not today, honey, I’m sorry,’ he leaned back and looked out of the window behind the tree.

‘What a pity.’

A moment of silence was quickly interrupted by John who asked, ‘So, how is Brian-boy doing in the force? London lost quite the sleuth in him.’

Matti listened to John’s prideful remarks of what Brian had learned in Midsomer, how irreplaceable he had come to be and why he could not be missed around Causton CDI. She did not pay half as much attention as she would have on any other day. Her head still spun with the conversation they had had earlier, Brian’s earnest look of near panic, that tiny flicker of frenzy in his eyes after her announcement. She had validated Brian’s wish, she had voiced what he had hoped to hear, at least she thought she had.

Roger had told her about rose-coloured glasses when she was a spindling Year Eight and he a Sixth Former who regularly broke dress code with loose ties, untucked shirts, combat boots and hair that was longer than allowed. He had been practically an adult and Matti had looked up to him, hanging on his every word. Their teachers had been relieved when Roger left the school. In their minds, it meant that it would get calmer. Instead, Matti had cut her hair, rolled up her skirt and worn her brother’s battered combat boots. Her form teacher had resigned half a year later.

Betty tangled her little fingers in her hair and pulled tentatively to get her attention back to the cuddly toy she clutched in her hands. Matti rocked her a little in her lap, cooing at her.

John and Sarah opened another bottle of wine, John and Freddie got a few more beers from the fridge and engaged the rest of the group in a further conversation. Matti did not mind, she had fun looking after Betty. Every now and then, Sarah turned around to check but she had toed off her shoes and leaned into John, his jumper over her shoulders. Generally, these were signs of her relaxing and Matti was relieved to see that she actually allowed herself to be comfortable.

The front door opened again and Roger and Brian’s voices came closer. John and Freddie seemed to perk up.

‘Did she fall asleep?’ Sarah held an arm out for her, ‘I can take her back again.’

‘Oh, I don’t mind,’ Matti still rocked Betty, ‘she calmed down a little.’

John leaned over, ‘Yes, and we are very grateful but your boyfriend and brother are coming back, why don’t you sit with them, don’t worry about us and Betty.’

Roger flopped down next to her and tipped to the side immediately. The grin with which he pressed a kiss to her cheek was full of promises that she could not read. He pulled her in a little, one arm around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder.

‘How much did you have to drink?’ she asked with a raised eyebrow, ‘You don’t get that cuddly for no reason.’

‘I haven’t seen you for months, am I not allowed to miss you, now?’ he pouted, batting his eyes at her.

Matti rolled her eyes and showed him off her shoulder, ‘Nope, doesn’t work on me. You really have to step up your game, if you want that to work on girls.’

Roger stuck his tongue out, ‘It’s easy for you to talk, with the best boyfriend by your side who would kill you with his cuddles instead of harass you to the ends of the world.’

‘I told you before, you just haven’t found the right partner yet,’ Matti stroked her brother’s hair, tangling her fingers in the thick curls, ‘the ones you brought home or to meet me never really struck a chord, didn’t they?’

‘It’s annoying, you know? My little sister is the one with the perfect homelife, the loving boyfriend and the wish for a child and all I manage is a three month relationship with someone who runs off with all my favourite clothes.’

‘You still haven’t got your university jumper back?’ Matti pulled a sad face, knowing only too well that he hadn’t and that she had bought him a new one, of the exact colour and design of his lost jumper, ‘I told you you should have me have a word with her.’

She rarely liked her brother’s girlfriends but chose not to comment, he was an adult, after all. His behaviour and childish jokes made up his charm more than annoy her.

‘She took it because I wasn’t grown-up enough for her and she thought I shouldn’t get to show that I went to university until I behaved like she expected me to.’

‘I still think you accidentally entered a kinky relationship,’ Freddie grinned and held out another beer for Roger, which he took with an eye roll.

John seemed interested in the exact conditions of the relationship Roger had ended. Matti knew that the respective girl had been around until the beginning of December and her brother had been reluctant to confirm the invitation until the last minute. Brian had guessed that he had gotten a little lonely in London and just needed to socialise outside of his usual circles.

She still had her fingers tangled in Roger’s hair when Brian cleared the table of the last plates and bowls. He went into the kitchen, followed by grins and glances.

‘What’s going on, Rog, you guys are acting weirder than normal,’ she tried to catch his eyes but he just patted her knee and took another swig of his beer, ‘almost like something’s up.’

‘Are you going paranoid now?’ Roger poked her side, ‘Your husband is too much of a police officer. He could never be up to something.’

‘No, I agree with you on that,’ Matti frowned, ‘and since when do you call Brian my husband? You were very clear about how you didn’t want me to marry your best friend when we started dating. Now I’m just careful whenever you say anything that could have to do with our relationship.’

‘Did you really just –‘

‘Are you crazy?’

‘Roger!’

Matti’s look flicked between John, Veronica and Freddie. Sarah shook her head with barely contained laughter and John looked like he was breaking a rib trying not to laugh since he still held a sleeping Betty in his arms. Her brother had clutched a handful of his shirt’s fabric in his fist and bit down on his lip with a groan.

‘What are you talking about?’ Matti was confused enough to feel angry at her brother and his friends for having secrets, ‘Roger, I swear to God, if you are pulling one of your stunts again –‘

Her voice had gotten louder, Sykes perked up at the sudden noise. Matti wanted to scream at her brother for making her angry, something they were good at doing to each other.

‘Brian,’ Roger jumped off the couch with wide eyes, still watching her closely, ‘come here now before my darling baby sister skins me alive!’

‘Why is she killing you again, did you say something?’

‘Nothing too conspicuous,’ John chuckled, ‘but I would advise to get started.’

‘Yes, sir,’ Brian’s voice stopped her in the middle of the motion of getting up. Her boyfriend came back around the corner and froze.

His eyes darted back and forth between her, halfway through getting up from the sofa, and Roger, in the middle of the living room, trying to hide behind him. Something blinked in his eyes that Matti could not identify. Brian shifted his weight from one foot on the other and exhaled carefully before stepping further into the room.

‘Uhm, well,’ he shot Roger a confused and disgruntled look, ‘thank you for putting me on the spot like that.’

‘Don’t mind the clown,’ Matti sat back down, ‘he made room for you, though.’

‘Thanks, but I’ll stand for a moment.’

Sarah’s dress rustled as she looked for something in her bag. The room fell awkwardly silent around them as Brian cleared his throat and opened his mouth only to close it again a moment later.

Matti rolled her eyes, ‘He doesn’t mind, he’s just his usual idiot self.’

‘No objection,’ Brian sighed with a soft smile, ‘but that’s common knowledge, we don’t need to discuss that further.’

‘You are acting funny. Does anyone else think something’s off?’ she looked around but was merely met with wide grins.

‘Matti,’ Brian got her attention back with another shaky smile, ‘earlier tonight we spoke about having children. It is no secret to anyone, neither my friends, nor my superior officer that I want children, that I love children and that the mere thought of having a family makes me tear up. When you said you want children, too, I was over the moon with joy and relief. I love you, Matti. I love you more than anything in the world, more than any cheesy metaphor I could come up with. I know that my job is hard on us, my shifts are irregular and it can get dangerous. You were with me through so much and now I cannot bear the thought of not having you at my side through it all. You are there when I come home, tired enough to collapse on the threshold. You are there when investigations get tough, when I can hardly see the next step to take. You back me up, you build me up, you make me strong again when I don’t see where I am. You have given me so much and I can only hope that I have given something back to you. If I have, and I know that I have let you down so many times in absence, lateness, general unreliability and hasty promises, if I have managed to give something back to you in support, then you might consider giving me a positive response. Matti, you are the love of my life. You make it possible to go through the worst – as long as you are by my side. Matti, for you I will even consider becoming related to Roger, nuisance that he can be. My love, my darling, my treasure – will you do me the utmost honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?’

He had dropped to his knee and got out a small box after asking for a positive response. Matti had lost any angry feelings towards her brother, she felt faint and had covered her mouth with one hand, too shocked to make a single noise.

Brian looked up at her with hopeful eyes, holding his breath. Matti saw Sarah’s phone held up, she noticed Freddie and Veronica sit on the edge of their seats, she saw John cross his fingers. Roger had settled with leaning against the wall, his eyes carefully trained on his best friend and sister.

She felt her knees weaken and her fingers shake. Roger had said husband and the mere thought of it made her tremble with excitement. She rushed through an emotional roller-coaster at staggering speed, ending up at a point where she no longer thought but acted out if instinct.

Her knees hit the floor but she did not feel it. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him in. Finally, her lips crashed into his as she pressed kiss after kiss to his. Her eyes spilled over, tears ran down her cheeks and she tried to formulate a word, just the one. Just one time, her feelings could be comprised in one word that she needed to get out.

‘Yes! Yes, Brian, a thousand times yes, of course I will marry you!’

She felt him tremble under her arms and pulled back a little to rest her head on his shoulder. Brian took the ring out of the box and tried to push it on her finger. Whether her fingers trembled or his hand shook she could not tell but it took him a moment before the band finally sat on her finger, gleaming in the soft light.

He pulled her in, kissed her lips, cheeks, forehead, nose, wherever he could reach. Matti felt the wet streaks of tears on her and his face but could not tell who had shed them, ‘You make me the happiest guy in the universe.’

She kissed him again, almost knocking their teeth together in a moment of lost control, before she had to pull back. Brian was still too close to her but she could see his blinding smile, the tears in his eyes and the beautiful lines around his eyes, the ones she loved so much.

‘Congratulations,’ Sarah’s voice reminded her that they were not alone in the room, ‘this was some time in the making, wasn’t it?’

Brian helped her up but did not let her go, instead snaking an arm around her waist to hold her close. His hand rested on hers with the thumb stroking her ring finger.

‘DS May,’ John got up from the sofa, ‘may I offer my congratulations on behalf of everybody at Causton CDI to you the soon to be Mrs Brian May.’

‘Thank you, sir,’ Brian stood a little straighter and shook his officer’s hand.

‘And a more private well done, too, Brian. I am very happy for the both of you,’ John hugged Matti, ‘we expect the invitation, of course.’

‘You can count on it. Thank you, John.’

‘My turn now. Fuck off to the end of the que, Freddie, I’m her brother,’ Roger pulled Matti into his arms, leaving his friends to congratulate Brian.

She closed her arms around him by reflex. Her brother held her with one hand behind her head, kissing her on the cheek. Matti still had tears in her eyes that threatened to spill but she sniffed and breathed in instead. Something like home came with his smell, not as strong as Brian but still there. He was the closest part of family she had and his approval was something she had hoped for, even, if it was the one person she loved the most.

‘I love you, shorty. If he ever does something stupid, tell me and I will end him. No one hurts my little sister. He knows that, I told him earlier.’

‘You were in on this?’ Matti pulled back a little, ‘You knew?’

‘Of course I did. He asked me for my blessing, I even browsed engagement ring catalogues for him when he got too busy,’ Roger pressed a long kiss to the top of her head.

‘And I have to confess that he was not working today,’ John raised another eyebrow, ‘a day off, courtesy of overtime. Brian was not at the station.’

Matti shook her head, ‘Please tell me that you didn’t go to extreme lengths to do something really big and stupid.’

‘Never,’ Brian took her hand again, ‘I just had to pick up the ring.’

‘That’s bad enough, if it took you the whole day,’ Veronica grinned, ‘John ordered mine online and thought I wouldn’t notice.’

‘And you will never let me live it down,’ John pushed past her to hug both Brian and Matti, ‘Brian is smarter than that. I’m sure he had to drive two hours to get there.’

Brian blushed, tucked Matti in his side and snuck a kiss from her, ‘Nothing big and stupid. Just enough to redeem myself for leaving you with all the preparations, I hope?’

‘I’m not sure about that,’ Matti winked at their friends, ‘but you get the chance to make it worth my while by taking over New Year’s.’

‘Done,’ Brian sighed, coaxing a wide grin from everybody else.

‘Well done,’ Sarah nodded appreciatively, ‘you’ve got the essentials down, Matti. Don’t let him get too confident, worked wonders with John as well.’

‘Did it?’ John put an arm around her shoulders, his amused expression making her laugh.

Roger pried Matti out of Brian’s arms and hugged her again, hiding his face from her. She knew him well enough to let him have the moment. He had been the first to move out, the first to make his dreams come true and to defy expectations. She admired him for it and he knew it. This had led to him keeping a few things from her, not allowing her to see when he felt overwhelmed by whatever situation they were in. Their relationship relied on the trust they had for and in each other and the promise of closeness when they needed it. He was the brother she needed and she was the sister he loved. Enough even, to give her up to his best friend.

‘You know I know you must have threatened Brian at some point, right?’ she whispered into his ear.

Roger tightened the embrace in response. Matti allowed him to have it for a moment.

‘You are not going to do it again. If I catch you threatening my fiancé, you will have hell to pay,’ she used the moment to poke a finger in his side, knowing exactly where to aim to make him fold in half like a pocket knife.

‘I deserved that,’ Roger grunted out, ‘Brian’ll be fine with you by his side.’

She kissed him again, part apology for tickling him, part promise. Then, she disappeared from his side, to where Sarah had taken over Betty.

‘The little one is a little out of it,’ she whispered, ‘John and I are going to take our leave now. Betty needs her own cot for the rest of the night. Thank you for the wonderful evening, the food and the wonderful company. I will keep John off Brian’s back for a few days, you deserve a break.’

‘We will hardly have one, my brother is notorious for ruining quiet moments,’ Matti played with the new ring on her finger, ‘and Brian’s friends will expect to have seen Midsomer before they return to London.’

‘You will get a moment for just the two of you. Offer them Brian’s car, give them a map. That’s what I did when my parents came for a visit,’ Sarah kissed her cheek, ‘I’ll see you in school. By the way, I filmed the whole proposal. It would make a wonderful memory, some day.’

‘Thank you,’ Matti smiled and hugged John as well, ‘Happy new year to both of you. See you back in school. I’ll mail you my lesson plans before the INSET.’

Freddie and Veronica got the hint as well. They began to pull Jim and John towards the ground floor guest bedrooms, Veronica even moaning about being tired. They took their leave, one after the other, retreating to the rooms that were prepared for them.

Roger took a moment longer to go to the bathroom, Matti used the time he spent chatting with Brian and under the shower to pull out the couch for him. Single as he was, he could hardly insist on one of the two guest rooms. He came back a few minutes later, hair damp and water droplets glistening on his bare shoulders.

‘Still sleeping in pants only? I would get jealous, if you weren’t her brother,’ Brian put his arm around Roger’s shoulder.

‘Careful, if he’s looking like that, I could be the one getting jealous, boo,’ Matti pressed a soft kiss to Brian’s hand before linking their fingers, ‘are you coming to bed?’

Roger pulled a face, ‘No need to say that, shorty. My sister and my best friend, I knew this was a mistake. Gross!’

He rolled his eyes at them, pouting a little as Matti kissed him good night, ‘Rog, I walked in on you and your first girlfriend and I helped you get rid of a few short term relations. Don’t you dare try anything tonight.’

She pulled Brian along, towards the staircase. When she looked back, her brother was already under the covers, wrapped snugly in the blankets she had put out for him. He stuck his tongue out at him.

Then, Brian’s finger ghosted over the ring on her finger, he pulled her along, upstairs. She reached the landing and was pulled into a hug. Lips pressed kisses to her shoulder.

Matti was invariably happy.


End file.
